ghostface_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Ghostface. It is a very dark, disturbing, and tragic chapter that introduces the main villains Portman, Luther, Rydell, Kila, and Schuyler, whom are members of a gang led by Jyle Venedict. Plot A gang attacks a teenage girl, her boyfriend, and her little brother. It is a brutal and terrifying opening to our story. Full Chapter You can listen to the narration through the video as you read the text below. Chapter 1 begins in the video at 00:48 after the story's introduction. October 31, 2009 It's a dark night and the road is deserted in this rural side of town, except for one car occupied by three people. Their headlights are the only source of light available to them. The occupants are; 17 year old Sarah Winters, her Boyfriend, who is driving the car, and her 6 year old Little Brother, who is in the backseat. The Boyfriend’s face is obscured by the dark. But you’d be able to see Sarah and her Little Brother perfectly if you were in the car with them. Sarah asks her little brother if he enjoyed the movie, which the brother confirms that he did. She says that is good to hear and the Boyfriend says that he’s glad that he enjoyed himself. Sarah tells her boyfriend that she’s just glad that he gets along with her brother and is okay with him joining them on their date. She points out that most boyfriends wouldn’t be okay with that. The Boyfriend tells Sarah that he thinks that her little brother is a cool little guy. But then he reminds her that he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if he didn’t attempt to bond with her brother. By the tone of his voice, you can tell that he is sincere and means it. This is a guy who truly is in love with his girlfriend and is willing to bond with her family to prove it. Sarah smiles. She is happy with the man that she is dating. She is touched by his dedication to her and his willingness to spend time with her little brother. The car suddenly dies. The Boyfriend says, "Oh, boy." This scares the Little Brother, who asks, “What's wrong?” The Boyfriend tells him that the car just died. This horrifies the Brother even more. “Are we stuck out here forever?” the Little Brother asks. But the Boyfriend remains positive and says, “This is no problem. I can fix this.” So he confidently gets out of the car and looks under the hood. He sighs when he realizes what the problem is. He states that the battery is dead. But that is not a problem. All he has to do is wait for someone to stop by and help jump start it and everything will be okay. Suddenly, a BRIGHT LIGHT shines from behind the Boyfriend. He turns around to see a car approaching their car. The Boyfriend, Sarah and her brother sigh in relief. Sarah thanks God for the help arriving. The car parks not far from the Boyfriend. Exiting the car are the five occupants; PORTMAN, LUTHER, SCHUYLER, RYDELL, and KILA. They're all in their early to late twenties. They are obviously much older and bigger than the Boyfriend. Portman asks if he's having car trouble. The Boyfriend confirms this, adding, “It’s miserable trying to fix it by myself.” Portman says, "Ah. Don't worry, kid. We'll put you out of your misery." Suddenly, before the Boyfriend can react, Portman pulls out a gun and – GUNSHOT SOUND EFFECT -- FIRES THREE ROUNDS into the Boyfriend’s chest. The Boyfriend goes down and doesn't get up. Sarah and her little Brother scream in horror over this as the Gang surrounds the car. Portman stands in front of the car while Luther and Schuyler force Sarah out of the car and Rydell and Kila force the Brother out of the car. Sarah begs for the life of her little brother. But Schuyler tells her to shut the fuck up, calling her a bitch, and smacking her. She cries as they drag her to the side of the road. The Little Brother cries out in fear for his older sister. Kila suggests to Portman that she’ll take care of the little boy as he doesn’t need to see their actions against the girl. Portman agrees and tells her to go ahead with “taking care” of the boy. Kila grabs the Little Brother and proceeds to drag him towards the woods. As this happens, the Little Brother continues to cry out for his older sister. Sarah begs Kila not to hurt her brother. But Kila completely ignores her as she takes her Little Brother into the woods. With the Little Brother out of sight, the men proceed their attack on poor Sarah. Schuyler hovers over her and comments, “What a fine piece of ass this bitch is. It would be a shame if we let her go to waste.” Realizing what this means, Sarah proceeds to cry in terror. Schuyler gets on top of her and rips her shirt open. Sarah screams and begs him to stop as he pulls down his pants. But Schuyler punches her in the face, stopping her from screaming. He then proceeds to rape her, which is extremely vicious and brutal. He even chokes her until her face turns blue. But he doesn’t kill her. The other four men stand there and watch. They're laughing as they enjoy the torture that they're inflicting on this poor girl. Each man expresses their desire to have a turn with her. This makes Sarah sob hysterically. She is going to be raped multiple times by four men. Meanwhile in the woods at a clearing, Kila blindfolds the crying Little Brother from behind. He begs her to let him go. Surprisingly, Kila tells him in a calm voice that, "You'll be okay, little one. Just stay still and relax" After tying the blindfold, she kneels the Little Brother down. She tells him to just stay there and not move. As the Little Brother stays kneeled down, Kila begins walking off, appearing to spare his life. Kila tells the Little Brother not to take the blindfold off until she's gone and to count to one hundred. The Little Brother proceeds to do so. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five..." Kila walks away from the clearing through six to eight. She keeps going until she's at the end of the clearing. "Nine...Ten…" Once she steps out of the clearing, Kila stops walking. She spins around, pulling out her gun, and shoots a single shot. – GUNSHOT SOUND EFFECT --The sound of a body slumping on the ground is heard. There is now only silence. Sarah’s Little Brother is no longer counting. Kila begins trembling. She is showing signs of regret of shooting a child. She runs out of the woods. Back on the side of the road, Sarah has been raped, drugged, cut up, and violated by the four men. Having heard the gunshot from the woods, Sarah knows that her Little Brother has been murdered. Portman is standing by with his cigarette, enjoying Sarah’s torture. He tells the other guys that the show is over and orders for them to get this over with. The other four men back away. Portman pulls out his gun and approaches Sarah. She is barely alive. She is no longer begging for her life. They have destroyed her soul. They taken her virginity, her boyfriend, and her Little Brother. They may as well just end her misery now. Portman gives her an evil grin and says, "Goodnight, Sweetheart." Then Portman points the gun at her head. – GUNSHOT SOUND EFFECT -- A bullet is put into Sarah's head. Sarah Winters is dead. Portman coldly stares at Sarah’s dead body. “Let’s go.” he says to his gang. And as ordered so, the rest of the gang, now rejoined by Kila, go back into their car. They drive off, not caring that Sarah and her Boyfriend’s bodies are left out for the world to see. Deaths Trivia *Despite the title of the story, Ghostface does NOT appear in this chapter, breaking the tradition of Ghostface appearing in the first scene to open the story with a brutal kill. This time, the story opens with the brutal rape of Sarah and the murder of Sarah's Boyfriend, Her Little Brother, and Sarah herself by Jyle Venedict's Gang.